notdstarcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Legion of Merit
The Legion of Merit, also known Legion or LoM, requires the team to save a total of 50 civilians throughout the course of the Easy Company or Alpha Company campaigns. For Easy Company, earning Legion of Merit hinges on 3 events. First, it should be noted that all civilians rescued count. Early on, the best thing your team can do is rush to the mining colony as fast as possible to ensure as many civilians as possible survive. Later, a Mobility Recon's Escape, a Survival Rifleman's Sonic Traps, and a Tank's Taunt will be needed to protect the civilians as they move from the Delta-1 in the Airlock to one of the Armored Trucks. The third, and most important place to rescue civilians is during the Bio-Domes sequence inside Apollo. While most of the team pushes the mobs towards their domes, a lone wolf or two go about finding civilians. Any class can attempt this, but it is generally considered to be easiest for the Mobility Recon. The combination Cloak for personal protection, Escape to protect the civilians, and Refresher for more energy and quicker cooldowns proves invaluable. Civilians must be brought to the Containment Facility to be counted as rescued. The best way to collect civilians is to wait until you hear the cry for help, then check the hexes. Each cry for help signifies a new arrow, and only one arrow can exist at a time. Check all of the hexagons in a pattern for the green arrow. Using Flares, Mines, Traps, mind controlled enemies, or anything to give vision will help you here. A Recon's Motion Sensor will also display a unit marker at a hex with civilians, which is the reason some teams use Surveillance recon for the job. For Alpha Company, the squad must rescue at least 50 civilians during the Nagakawa Bay Civilian Rescue and Delta-2 Transport Vessel Civilian Rescue missions. The Delta-2 side mission may be completed at any time, but the Nagakawa Bay Civilian Rescue mission may only be completed after either destroying the Compliance Nexuses, or Releasing the Toxins into the Vent Shaft. To complete the mission, rescue civilians from Nagakawa Bay and escort them safely to Delta-1. Each cluster of buildings near Ramirez's house contains a fixed number of civilians who are placed under the control of the player who first approaches. After the civilians spawn, a number of Hulks and Zombies will also spawn and attack the civilians. Skills like Boom Headshot, Faith and Repulse can be used to stun and eliminate these enemies. There are 4 clusters of buildings. After rescuing the civilians, the team must escort them to the Delta-1 Transport Vessel in the Airlock. This mission is on a timer, so teams must move fast in order to succeed. Note that the number of civilians required to complete the misson is less then the number needed for Legion of Merit. As before, ranks 1 and 2 can be earned in Recruit or Normal, 3 and onward require Nightmare. :1 Medal Point = Rescue 50 civilians in 1 game :1 Medal Level = 10 Medal Points (Rescue 50 civilians in 10 games) Category:Medals Category:Campaign Category:Easy Company Category:Medals Category:Campaign Category:Easy Company